The Restricted Section
by Drummers
Summary: A new librarian, new books and a trip for Snape to the Restricted Section... Snape!Smut with traces of plot.


A/N: Okay, so this is what you get from an overdose of Snape Smut and a hyperactive imagination... rated with a reason. Enjoy.  
  
The Restricted Section  
  
"A what?"  
  
The Heads of Houses were gathered in Dumbledore's office, the night of the students' arrival. Everything had gone as usual and so the Heads were curious to know why Dumbledore had called them to him. He announced the imminent arrival of yet another new member of staff.  
  
"A replacing librarian," said Dumbledore patiently, looking across his half- moon spectacles at his Potions Master. "Nothing to get upset about, really, Severus."  
  
"But why, Headmaster?" Snape managed to say. McGonagall smirked. "Not funny," Snape added in a growl.  
  
"Madam Pince is in need of a holiday. I suggested a sabbatical, and she has not denied. She'll be gone throughout the year, and return a week into the next summer holiday," Dumbledore enlightened him.  
  
"Ah," said Snape stiffly. "As long as they don't make a mess of the Potions Section."  
  
"Oh, SHE won't," chuckled Dumbledore, a sparkle in his eyes. "She's previously worked in the libraries of the Departments of Mysteries, Magical Law Enforcement and Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures consecutively."  
  
McGonagall raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "She must have years of experience!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled some more. "That's just the point," he said, trying to answer his colleagues' questioning looks. "She hasn't. She's in her twenties and she's never kept a job longer than two years, even if she was begged to stay."  
  
"Curious," said McGonagall. Snape snorted. She glanced at him sideways. "What?" she said. "Jealous no-one ever begs you to stay?"  
  
Snape cast her a very dark look, indeed. "That's ridiculous," he growled.  
  
McGonagall smiled triumphantly. "But I am right!" She had to duck to avoid Snape's fist.  
  
*************  
  
It was a bright day, the last of the summer sunrays warming the grounds, corridors and even some classrooms. Term had started without much ado, and everything seemed quite peaceful enough. Severus Snape had just paid a visit to his new colleague for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he was disgusted to find it was a competent man some fifteen years his senior. He was now grumpily stalking the corridors, snapping snide comments at any student stupid enough to smile happily at the weather outside and the lunch break ahead.  
  
Passing the library, Snape decided to get a book to kill his annoyance. He stepped inside to find the replacing librarian at her desk right next to the entrance. She looked up and their eyes met.  
  
He paused on the doorstep. Something about her glance made his heart do a summersault, which he didn't appreciate at all. She seemed to look at him as if she had just spotted a long lost friend.  
  
"Good day, Professor Snape," she said brightly, and her voice sounded somehow familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. She extended her hand to him, rising a little from her chair.  
  
She was of average height, perhaps a bit taller. Her sleek, warm brown hair fell a little past her shoulders and her brown eyes had a pleasant twinkle to them. She was a bit chubby, perhaps, but her radiant smile made well up for that. She didn't appear to wear custom robes; instead she wore something that, to his horror, resembled a short, black skirt and a bright pink top.  
  
He eyes her extended hand suspiciously, aware that she had extended it quite some seconds ago.  
  
"Don't you remember me, Professor?" she said, still not appearing to get rid of her smile. "I'm Martine, I finished some eight years ago."  
  
His memory returned to him in a flash. "Ah, yes," he said, trying not to colour in shame. "Of course, how could I forget. You were a Ravenclaw, if I remember well enough." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He smelled the odd mixture of vanilla and the scent of aged books. He kissed her hand. She giggled.  
  
She GIGGLED. Snape looked up, and caught her pressing her other hand to her mouth.  
  
"What is so amusing, Miss?" he asked her silkily. She giggled even more and he let go of her hand.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Professor," she said, with visible difficulty repressing another fit of giggles. "This gesture just proved my suspicions."  
  
"Your suspicions?" he asked, taking a step backwards.  
  
"Yes," she confirmed, smiling brightly. "You ARE a gentleman."  
  
Snape was a little taken aback by that comment. Then he remembered his purpose in coming to the library.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I was actually looking for a good Potions book."  
  
"Oh, I got zillions of those," she said, leading the way to the Potions Section. Her behind swayed from one side to the other and Snape couldn't help looking down at the tight black skirt before him. He had to admit it was a rather fascinating half-minute walk that was usually far more boring.  
  
They reached the Section far too soon in his opinion. She let him pass her, and in the narrow space between the heavy shelves he had to brush closely past her. He made sure it was more closely than any time with Madam Pince. She smiled at him and left him alone to find a book.  
  
After some ten minutes he returned to her desk, carrying a large tome under his arm. He put it down on her desk, and she checked it out for him.  
  
As she handed it over to him, their hands touched, and their eyes locked. Neither looked away for a few seconds, but she was first to tear her eyes away from his glittering black eyes. She blushed fiercely and let go of the book. Slightly confused, Snape left the library in a hurry.  
  
***  
  
It was some three weeks later that he returned to the library, only five minutes before closing time. He strode in, to find the desk empty.  
  
"Martine?" he called softly, feeling awkward for using her first name.  
  
"Just a sec," her voice came from somewhere behind shelves. Only half a minute later, she appeared, this time wearing a lurid pink and black polkadotted skirt. "We just had a delivery of new books," she said, looking slightly flustered. "How can I help you?"  
  
Open a few more buttons of that pink blouse you're wearing, Snape thought. He nearly slapped himself for that. Instead, he said aloud, "I came to return this book and get another one."  
  
She took the book from him and put it on her desk. "I'll file it in tomorrow," she said. "Did you have any particular book in mind?"  
  
"Was there a book on Potions with the new ones?" Snape asked. "I believe I've ordered one some months back."  
  
"Oh, yes," she said, turning around to lead the way again. "But I had to put it in the Restricted Section."  
  
"That is just fine with me," said Snape softly, and he followed her.  
  
It was as if her behind swayed even more this time, but perhaps that was just his imagination, or the skirt's fault. He stared fixedly at her back and rear end all the way into the remotest part of the Restricted Section, the Restricted Potions Section.  
  
Very little light came into these depths of the library. He could still make her out, as she reached for a shelf high above her, standing on tip- toe. Her blouse strained around her breasts, and Snape gulped slightly. She sighed, and turned to him.  
  
"I can't reach it," she said. "Could you try?"  
  
But there were no thoughts of books on Snape's mind anymore. He closed in on her and reached out to touch her face. Her eyes grew wide when she realised what he was up to, but she didn't protest.  
  
He stroked her cheek softly, and she let him. He let his hand drift down the back of her neck, and she let him pull her closer. He looked at her for a split second, her brown eyes gleaming in the dark, then he closed his own eyes and bowed down to kiss her.  
  
"Martine?" someone called from what seemed like miles away. Snape let go of her quickly, his face glowing in the dark. She straightened her blouse, motioned him to stay where he was, and left him alone.  
  
A little later she returned. "McGonagall," she whispered softly, drawing nearer to Snape again. "She also came to check on the new books." She took hold of the front of his robes and moved nearer even.  
  
He bowed his neck again, closing his eyes once more, finding him this time not obstructed by one of his bookwormy colleagues.  
  
His lips touched hers softly first, then a little more confident. Their lips opened and their tongues explored each other's mouths tentatively. Carefully, Snape let his hands caress her back and her behind, as she stroked his chest.  
  
As their kissing became more and more passionate, he noticed she had started to unbutton his coat. He let her do and started to fidget with the buttons of her blouse.  
  
When she had finally opened all the buttons on his coat, she was to be slightly disappointed; there was a white shirt underneath it with an equal number of buttons. She groaned slightly and he sniggered, sliding her blouse off her shoulders. He started to kiss her neck and now bare shoulders, and she became far too preoccupied with the wonderful sensation building up between her legs to care for the buttons anymore. With a small growl, she tugged at them with so much force, that most shot off the shirt into the darkest corners of the Restricted Section.  
  
He stopped his hands from softly squeezing her large breasts for a moment so she could pull his shirt off. He grinned deviously at her, and she kissed him again. He found the fastening of her bra and undid it.  
  
Her hands were touching his chest, stroking his bare back, and he became more and more aroused as he pressed her to him in their most passionate kiss yet and he could feel her naked breasts against his chest. He moaned. She could feel his swollen cock through the fabric of his trousers and boxers.  
  
She had unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his fly. He lifted her slightly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He leant her back against the only available bit of wall and pulled her skirt up.  
  
His trousers and boxers fell down to his ankles. He greedily tore away her undies. He waited a moment to savour the heat he could feel coming from between her legs. She let out a stifled moan and he couldn't keep himself under control any longer.  
  
He entered her cautiously, not knowing whether she had done this before. She shrieked a little, but when he looked at her face, he could see it was from repressed delight.  
  
He started moving in and out, slowly at first to build up a rhythm, then faster and faster. She moaned, louder and louder, and he couldn't help whispering her name.  
  
She was focussing on his in and outward movements only. Tension of pleasure was building up in her innermost regions. She gasped as she felt herself tighten up around him. He moaned loudly, and she started to shudder when she came violently. Only moments later, he groaned and slumped over her, hoarsely repeating her name over and over in her ear as he came as well.  
  
It took them some time to disentangle themselves and put their clothes on again. Martine held up her torn undies mischievously, and said, "You've ruined them now."  
  
"I didn't hear you complain before," Snape said, his voice still husk. She smiled her trademark smile.  
  
"And you won't ever hear me complain," she said. She stood on her toes and kissed him again.  
  
They wandered back out of the Restricted Section, all the way back to her desk. He made to leave, but she called him back.  
  
"Your book," she said, holding up the new tome from the Restricted Section. He managed a crooked grin. "Thank you."  
  
"I suppose I'll see you in some three weeks again?" she said.  
  
"You may suppose that," he said. "I may find this book such an interesting read, that I finish it earlier." He looked up at her. Her smile grew broader.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
She locked the library up and they both left for their own rooms.  
  
Snape at first didn't want to break the memory if the moment, and he sat down in his private rooms, in a large chair before the fireplace.  
  
He had taken a glass of brandy, and sipped it thoughtfully, gazing into the fire, going over the events in the Restricted Section again.  
  
After an hour of contemplation, he set his glass aside to take a look at the new Potions book. A pleasant surprise awaited him.  
  
She had given him her torn and still moist undies as a bookmark. 


End file.
